Superhero
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: He had been caused by the cruel remarks of heartless people to feel like a useless waste-of-space. She knew he was far more than that. He believed he was a freak. To her, he was her superhero. One-shot, BBTerra.


**Hey, guys! Here's a brand new Teen Titans story by me, focusing on Beast Boy and Terra. Planned it a little while ago, wrote it a litter sooner than I expected. :P**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Unusually, all was quiet in Jump City. Instead of being filled with criminals and creatures on the attack that had to be stopped, the entire capital was calm and peaceful that night. A full moon stood out luminously in the starry sky, sending its silver light down towards the buildings at rest.

With no trouble destined to occur, the residents of one particular house which overlooked the city could get their rest. Standing out in the small island in the middle of the lake which shimmered in the moonlight, all the lights were off in Titans Tower. None of the superheroes that lived inside it were to be found getting ready to go out to fight crime that evening. All of them had retired to their bedrooms, getting a good night's sleep.

At least, nearly all of them were.

Although he was laying on his bed, sleep was the furthest thing from Beast Boy's mind. His face was buried in the pillow, attempting to hide his face which was filled with how he was feeling. He was glad his friends who he lived with were not awake to see him like this.

Especially one friend in particular who was very special to him. The idea of letting her know what he was going through that night was out of the question.

Instead of wearing a cheerfully gaze that could normally be found on his face while laid back and relaxed, Beast Boy was wearing a miserable expression that made him never look more unlike himself. The young shapeshifter uncharacteristically feeling depressed. For the past several weeks, something had been playing on his mind - and it was not tofu or waffles. It had been affecting him more and more until those responsible had caused it to peak that day. From the mouth that was normally curled into a smile, usually letting out laughs, witty remarks and bad jokes, came a deep broken sigh.

"Beast Boy?"

The green hero's eyes full with sadness instantly widened as they filled with shock as well. He'd not heard the door of his room being opened, but he'd had no trouble picking up the voice of the one who'd just entered.

It was a sweet voice that sounded like it was filled with worry. He knew perfectly well who it belonged to; the friend who his who he'd not wanted to see him feeling this way more than anybody else.

Lifting his head up hesitantly from the pillow, Beast Boy peered nervously towards the door. The moonlight which entered his room through the window allowed him to clearly see the one who'd just entered. He couldn't help but feel warm inside at the sight of the sweet-faced, blonde girl.

What he was startled to see, however, was that her beautiful blue eyes that were fixed in his direction were unmistakable full of sadness.

"Terra..." Beast Boy quickly sat up on his bed, trying to hide his own emotions, as he considered how the girl he loved was feeling to be far more important. "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" Terra blinked before marching forward, never leaving the light creeping in from the window. "I should be asking you that."

As soon as she reached him, she sat down next to he friend, fixing her gaze with his. Facing her angelic face near his own green one made Beast Boy's heart pick up speed. Seeing how upset she appeared made him feel terrible. He lowered his gaze, hating himself for making him worry.

"What's wrong?"

Beast Boy closed his eyes. "How'd you know I was feeling like this?"

"All the times you've been in your room and not come out these last few weeks; that's not the Beast Boy I know."

Terra gently took Beast Boy's hand in hers, causing his eyes to reopen in astonishment as she rubbed it gently, never averting her concerned gaze from his.

"Don't worry about me, Terra," Beast Boy said softly. "Just go on back to bed."

"I refuse to go to bed when my best friend is not feeling like himself."

The way the amazing girl had described him caused Beast Boy to blink in astonishment. He stared at her as his broken heart managed to fill with some warmth.

True to her word, Terra made no effort to head back to her room. She remained determinedly at Beast Boy's side. Still rubbing his hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze, wanting to assure him she was there for him.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Beast Boy." Her voice cracked from all the sorrow she was feeling for her friend, her blue eyes shining more than usual as they began to build up tears. "You really are my best friend. I need to know what's troubling you. You know you can tell me anything."

Seeing the one he loved on the verge of tears made Beast Boy feel even worse. He wanted to place a hand on her cheek, ready to brush them away when they fell. Thinking he had no right to do so, as he was the one to cause them, he lowered his head, unable to take in the sight of Terra almost crying. He took a deep breath, about to let out to her what was on his mind, playing with his emotions.

"These last few weeks," he began slowly, "whenever I've been out in the city...I've been getting mean comments yelled at me by some passer-bys."

Terra blinked, her face going white with shock from what she was hearing.

"It's not something I've never had happen to me before. I've often had to put up with some unkind remarks thrown in my direction over my appearance..." Beast Boy paused. "But it's been happening more and more lately. Whenever I've been out in the city lately, I've had somebody or another...labelling me as a freak."

Terra's teary blue eyes glistened. She was disgusted to hear what people in the city had been calling Beast Boy. She didn't see him as that at all.

"People have been coming directly onto me, telling me I'm a monster, a useless waste of space, an overall freak. They've told me I don't belong here. They said I should just get off this planet and never come back."

Agony began to seep through Terra's heart over hearing what such cruel people had been telling Beast Boy to do. The idea of the one she loved leaving earth to never return was an unbearable one for her. She didn't know what she would do without him. She needed him so much in her life.

"Maybe..." Pausing again, Beast Boy let off a sigh. "Maybe it's true, I am a freak."

"No! Don't you dare say that! That's not true at all!"

Beast Boy's eyes suddenly widened to feel hands placed onto his cheek, lifting his head up to make him face the one they belonged to. He had never seen Terra looking at him so seriously.

"You're not a freak, Beast Boy! Nor are you a monster or a waste of space."

Terra wiped the tears from her eyes, refusing to tear them away from Beast Boy's astonished, gaping look.

"It's those people who are monsters for treating someone as kind as you so cruelly!"

"Kind?" Beast Boy repeated the word Terra had used to label him as herself, not thinking it suited him at all. "I'm not ki-"

"Yes you are!" Terra insisted. "How can you not be kind and be a useless waste of space - when you've made all the difference to my life?"

Disbelief filled Beast Boy's wide eyes over what the blonde had just stated he had done for her. He was astounded to have such words said about him - not understanding how they were true."

"Before I met you, I thought _I_ was a freak..." Terra lowered her hands from the shapeshifter's cheeks to hold them up before her, gazing down at them. "Cursed with these powers I couldn't control and kept causing destruction with. I spent my whole lift thinking _I_ was a werido. I thought there was no place I could belong to - and that nobody would ever accept me..."

Beast Boy watched in sadness as the girl he loved gazed at her hands, which contained the power of telekinesis that she'd not been able to keep under control for so long. He opened his mouth to say something, only to be silenced as she held one hand up - while placing the other onto his shoulder.

"But _you_ did accept me. You didn't just see me as a little girl who caused big problems. You saw me for who I was - and took me into your life." A smile spread across Terra's face, full of gratitude towards the one whose shoulders her hands were on. "Your kindness gave me a home _and_ friends; things I never thought I would have ever in my life!"

Tera rubbed Beast Boy's shoulder's gently - before wrapping her arms around his torso, causing how stunned he was looking to double as she hugged him tight. "I've loved every moment of living here with you and the other titans...especially every moment I've spent with _you_."

Beast Boy's heart was racing the fastest it had ever gone as he felt himself go weak in Terra's warm embrace. He gaped down in wonderment at the girl. Her words all about him made him feel so good inside - as did the unexpected hug he was receiving from her.

"You're no freak, Beast Boy. You're a superhero. Not just because you fight crime and save people in distress...but because you made a huge difference to my life, all for the better." Refusing to let the love of her life go, Terra rested her head gently onto his shoulder, smiling warmly. "You're _my_ superhero."

The girl's last few words were enough to make a difference to how the one who loved her was feeling. For the first time in weeks, a smile crept across Beast Boy's face. All the hurt that had been caused to him by so many people was completely healed by the one person with him. He raised his arms to wrap them both around her, running a hand gently through her hair.

"Thanks, Terra." His voice was filled with newly-found happiness as he spoke softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

Still holding him in her arms, Terra lifted her head up from her shoulder to face him directly. She found herself gazing into his eyes, causing her cheeks to turn a bight shade of pink.

The young lovers kept their gazes locked together for two silent minutes. Only when she reluctantly turned away did Terra speak, her attention grabbed by what she had spotted. "Hey! Look out there!"

Beast Boy realised she was looking towards his bedroom window. He peered towards it to see what had caused he to cry out.

Terra jumped up from the bed to run over to the window. She was amazed to see that visible through it was a perfect view of the full moon. It loomed dominantly above the sleeping buildings of Jump City, a giant glowing ball in the night, surrounded by thousands of twinkling stars.

Awed by such a sight, Terra beamed as she placed a hand onto her heart. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"No...it's you who is beautiful..."

The words which had just been whispered into her ear caused Terra's heart to flutter. With her cheeks turning pink once again, she turned to face to one who had spoken them to her, grinning softly when she saw him at her side.

"Oh, you..."

With his wide, cheesy grin that he was known for now back on his face at last, Beast Boy placed his hands on Terra's cheeks, rubbing them tenderly with his thumb.

"I love you, Terra..."

The blonde's eyes twinkled, gazing adoringly at her green superhero as she rested her own hands onto his cheeks.

"I love you too, Beast Boy..."

As the moon in the sky shimmered through the window, it gave a clear image of what was happening between the two lovers. They neared their faces together, closing their eyes as their lips joined. With all the love they had for each other, they kissed passionately, wrapping their arms around each other. Neither one of them had ever felt before as happy as they did that moment. They kept their lips sealed, making perfectly clear without any words their mutual feelings.

At long last, simply by telling Beast Boy the truth about all he had done for her, Terra had her beloved superhero back.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry if this wasn't any good. I know Beast Boy was pretty out-of-character. I sue hope you managed to enjoy the moments between him and Terra. Hoping to write more stories about them soon! :D**

 **Cheerio!**


End file.
